Dafnne Carter
Dafnne1.jpg Dafnne2.jpg dafnne3.jpg Dafnne11.jpg dafnne12.jpg dafnne13.jpg Dafnne14.jpg Dafnne15.jpg dafnne16.jpg Dafnne17.jpg Dafnne18.jpg dafnne19.jpg dafnne20.jpg dafnne21.jpg dafnne22.jpg dani1.jpg|Danielle Sevilla, Dafnne's girlfriend dani2.jpg dani3.jpg dani4.jpg dani5.jpg Dani6.jpg Parent: Poseidon, Amphitrite, Oceanus, Thalassa, Pontus, Tethys Name: Dafnne Carter Age: 18 History: Adilah Carter was a bitterly unhappy woman. She had married her husband, Robert Carter, for his money, and as a result, she had been sucked into a tedious new life that she hated. While she was on a business trip in Maine, because of her work as a marine biologist, she caught the eye of Pontus. He approached her under the guise of a scientist named Bob Colfrey. They had a whirlwind affair, and when Adilah returned from the trip, she discovered that she was pregnant. Robert assumed that the child was his and Adilah never once mentioned Pontus, so her affair went unnoticed for several years. Growing up, Dafnne was somewhat of a loner. She avoided contact with her peers, opting instead to sit by herself. She hated being indoors, and constantly longed to be near water. Her mother often brought her to the beach. Dafnne would spend hours there, simply watching the waves crash upon the shore. Monsters began attacking her when she was ten years old. The first incident was an encounter with a hellhound. Her family was spending the summer at the beach, and Dafnne had snuck out at four A.M. so she could have the beach to herself. She was wading in the water, flashlight in hand, when a hellhound appeared out of the shadows and lunged at her. Dafnne scrambled backwards, subconsciously causing a wave of water to surge at the hellhound, knocking the monster back. She groped around blindly for a weapon and her fingers suddenly closed around the handle of a Celestial Bronze dagger. Unbeknownst to her, her father had sent it to her. The hellhound lunged at her once more and she thrust the dagger at it. Luckily for her, she managed to deal it a fatal blow. Dafnne watched in shock as the hellhound dissipated into dust, and then promptly ran back to their summer house, deciding to keep quiet about the whole encounter, as she feared how her parents would react. When they returned home, she asked her friend Tobias to teach her how to fight. Tobias was actually a satyr that had been sent to keep an eye on Dafnne, as the gods weren't sure what to do with her. He had disguised himself as a former boxer with an injured leg. He trained Dafnne in hand-to-hand combat and sword-fighting, ensuring that she would be able to defend herself against future attacks. Dafnne was a fast learner and progressed rapidly. She managed to survive several close encounters with monsters, but her luck was running out. She barely escaped with her life after one particularly close encounter with a hellhound. Her parents were shocked when she returned home with several injuries. They assumed that she had been in a street fight. Dafnne went along with it, figuring that it was easier than telling the truth. One day, when she was fifteen, she was cornered by a cyclops. Dafnne was knocked unconscious, and she would have died if she hadn't been rescued by some campers from Camp Half-Blood. The gods had decided to bring her to camp in order to keep a closer eye on her, so they had sent some campers to retrieve her. Dafnne woke up the next morning in the camp infirmary and promptly freaked out. She demanded to go home, but was unable to, as the gods had decided that she was to stay at camp for an indefinite amount of time. She wasn't even allowed to contact her family. Naturally, Dafnne was furious, but she had no choice but to comply. After all, how could she go against the will of the gods? She befriended the campers that had brought her to camp -- Demetra Diablo, a daughter of Eris, and Danielle Sevilla, a daughter of Aphrodite. Slowly but surely, she began gaining the trust of the other demigods, though she secretly seethed with resentment. Three years after her arrival at camp, Dafnne, Danielle, and Demetra were chosen to go on a quest. It seemed pretty simple -- retrieve Aphrodite's lost scarf, return it to her, and come back to camp. However, Dafnne was suspicious. The gods had kept her holed up at camp for the past three years, so why had they suddenly decided to trust her this much? Surely they were up to something. Her suspicions were correct -- the gods had decided that it would be easier to simply kill her off, and having her die on a quest was an easy way to make it happen. Sure enough, they were eventually cornered and attacked by a drakon (not a Lydian drakon). Demetra managed to injure it, but was knocked unconscious before she would kill it. Dafnne and Danielle were left to face the weakened drakon on their own. However, just as they defeated it, it dealt one last blow. The attack was meant for Dafnne, but Danielle shielded her. Danielle died in Dafnne's arms. Dafnne fled in fear, knowing full well that she needed to find refuge -- fast. She wandered around for a few days, desperately evading the gods. She was eventually discovered by a member of Ortu Justitiae, who told her about the Broken Covenant. Intrigued by an opportunity to seek vengeance against the gods, Dafnne joined. Personality Likes/Dislikes Weapons Appearance Family: Pontus (father), Adilah Carter (mother), Robert Carter (step-father) Powers: Faction: #Why should you belong to that faction, what are your core beliefs, why does their ideology suit your personality/beliefs?